


Day 3: Blizzard

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Tuckington - Freeform, step-dad wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Tucker, Junior, and Wash head up the mountain to stay at the cabin they stay in every Christmas. Their first night there consists of a heartfelt conversation about family and a blizzard.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 16





	Day 3: Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my one-shot a day challenge. Barely slipped this one in on time, but here it is! Prompt was simply "blizzard."

Day 3: Blizzard. Wash, Tucker, and Junior took their yearly trip to a cabin for Christmas, and while they’re there, a blizzard moves in, trapping them indoors.

Wash, Tucker, and Junior had packed into Tucker’s small car, drove the five hour trip up the mountain, and settled into the cabin they stay in every Christmas break. The trip had been a yearly trip the father and son had taken every year since Junior had been tiny, two or three at oldest, and the blond, former spec-ops soldier had joined them for the first time three years previously after he and the boy’s father had started dating about six months prior.

Tucker pulls in the drive, throwing the car in park and cutting the engine. “Wash, Junior, wake up you two, we’re here.” Tucker opens his door, jogging up to the door, punching in the key code the renter gave him, unlocking the lockbox for the key, and opens the door to the cabin. As he turns around to head back and get some bags, Junior dashes past him, backpack on back and bag in hand, dashing up the stairs to the room he stays in. “I don’t know how he just… wakes up like that.” 

“Yeah, it takes you at least thirty minutes and a cup of coffee for you to have half that energy.” Wash grins down at him, dropping a kiss to his forehead before sliding past him to take their bags to the master bedroom across the hall from Junior's room. Tucker shakes his head, grinning, and walks back out to his car to grab a couple of the grocery bags they had gotten at the store down the mountain. 

"Junior, Wash, will y'all come help me with the groceries?" 

"Coming, dad!" Junior's voice comes from the direction of his room as Wash appears back at the top of the stairs. 

“Do you want to put stuff away while J and I carry it in?”

“Sounds good.” The trio set to work, Wash putting groceries in their appropriate spot as the father and son bring them in, ending their trips in by Wash coming out to carrying in the small Christmas tree they bring, Tucker grabbing the bags that have the wrapped presents, and Junior grabbing the backpack that holds Tucker’s old xbox and games.

“Are you two hungry yet?"

"Yeah!!"

"Sounds good. I'll get started on the pizzas, do you two want to set up the xbox?”

“Yeah! Wash, will you play the racing game with me?”

“Of course, bud. Let’s get it set up and start playing so we’re out of your dad’s way.” The blond drops his voice to a fake whisper, glancing at Tucker and grinning. “You know how he gets when we annoy him while he’s cooking.”

“Yeah, he gets super moody.” The boy grins back at Wash, laughing when his father throws a dish towel at them. 

Tucker gets to work rolling out their canned pizza dough, setting the oven to preheat, and grabbing all the other ingredients, curious as to what his son and boyfriend are quietly discussing in the living room as they carefully set up the game console. The living room grows louder and louder, the two yelling and exclaiming in both excitement and disappointment throughout the various races in the game, and Tucker leans against the counter smiling as he watches the two. 

“Hey, boys, have you noticed it’s starting to snow pretty hard out there?”

“Wow, that looks pretty serious. I thought I saw there was supposed to be some pretty heavy snow while we’re up here.” 

“Yeah, today and tomorrow mostly, it’s supposed to taper off and be fine by the time we head home next week.” Tucker plops down on the couch between the two. “Pizza should be ready in about 25 minutes, so I would suggest playing a couple more rounds and then deciding on what movie or show we’re gunna watch tonight.”

“Can we watch an episode of A Series of Unfortunate Events?”

“Fine with me.” 

After dinner and an episode of the show, Tucker reaches for the remote to hit ‘next episode’, curious again as to what his son and boyfriend are whispering about next to him. “Um… dad?” Junior’s voice is soft, a note of uncertainty in it, instantly setting the father on edge.

“What’s up, bud?” He purposefully keeping his tone light. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” His son glances at Wash, who gives him a small smile and nod of encouragement.

“Of course… What’s going on?” Tucker drops the pretense, eyebrows drawing together in confusion and concern, turning his full attention to his son, wondering why his boyfriend seems to know more about something that’s going on with him than he does.

“Well,” Junior glances at the floor, wiggling around a little, a nervous tick he’s had since he was a small child. “You and Wash have been together for a while now.”

“Yeah...”

“And Wash is moving in when his lease runs out next month.”

“Yeah?” 

“And, well… you’re my dad, but even though you aren’t married, Wash is kinda like my step-dad. And just ‘Wash’ doesn’t seem right anymore, so I wanted to start calling him something else. But I thought you might think you were being replaced. And so I asked Wash what he thought and he said I should talk to you.”

“Shit, J, there’s nothing to be stressed about. Come ‘ere.” Despite his age, the ten-year-old climbs into his father’s lap, curling into his open arms. “I’m so happy that you love Wash this much, and I don’t think I’m being replaced at all. I’m happy for you to start calling Wash something else. Do you have any names picked out?” 

“Well…” Junior glances up at his father, and then back to Wash who gives him another nod. “I was thinking ‘Papa Wash’? You’re dad or daddy so he can’t be either of those cause it would get confusing.”

“And you’re okay with this, babe?” Tucker looks across the couch to his boyfriend, eyebrow raised. 

“I am. J and I talked about it the other day when you worked late.”

“Then I guess you get to spend all week learning to call Wash a new name!” 

“I love you, daddy!” The boy throws his arms around Tucker’s neck, squeezing tight, before throwing himself across the couch to hug the blond. “And I love you, too, Papa Wash!” 

“And I love you, Junior.” 

“Well, I hate to ruin the moment, but we’re in for a lot of now tonight. Look outside, you two.”

“Now that’s a blizzard.” The three stand from the couch, walking over to the window, peering outside, barely able to see past the edge of the porch from the thick snowfall. 

“Let’s get some fires going in the fireplaces in case the power goes out overnight, I don’t want us to wake up freezing and have to start one then like I did the year before you started coming with us, Wash.”

“Good idea, these blizzards are no joke.”

The three set to work, absolutely exhausted by the time there are fires going in the living room and master bedroom, Junior’s room not having a fireplace, but the boy knowing he can sleep in his father and Wash’s room or the living room if it gets too cold in his room. Five hours after their talk, the three go to bed wiped out, but content, and when Junior asks to say goodnight to Wash alone so they can talk for a couple minutes, Tucker smiles brightly as he agrees, heading to their room to change into his pajamas, content and happy with the current calm of his life despite the white-out blizzard raging outside.


End file.
